1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone pick-up device, more particularly to a microphone pick-up device having a signal filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance for a microphone depends on a consistent sensitivity. A conventional dynamic microphone generates an acoustic output that has a frequency response with a large variance, as indicated by a curve (L1) of FIG. 4, thereby resulting in an inconsistent sensitivity. Particularly, distortion for high frequency signals is likely to occur.